Gabriella Ashford
Gabriella Jayne Ashford, nicknamed 'Ellie' (born 25 December 2039) served as the Healer at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft in 2070-71. Years Attended Hogwarts: 2051 - 2058 Hogwarts House: Gryffindor Hogwarts Staff Position: Healer Former Occupation(s): Healer School student, University student, Broadway actress Father: William James Ashford ("Will") - Slytherin Mother: Emma Jayne (Newcomb) Ashford - Gryffindor Siblings: Two older brothers (twins) and two older sisters (twins). William "Austin" Ashford (Born 2037) - Slytherin Zachary James Ashford (Born 2037) - Slytherin Jennifer Lee Ashford (Born 2035) - Ravenclaw Melissa Ann Ashford (Born 2035) - Hufflepuff Pets: A short-haired tan Chihuahua named Burrito and a snowy white owl named The First Noel ("Noel"). Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Height: 5'6" Marital Status: Single Personality: For the most part, Ellie is very outgoing and easy to get along with. She's one of those people who usually have a good attitude and a smile on their face, qualities that are very helpful when it comes to healing. She treasures her friends, and once she gets close to you, you'll end up having a friend for life. She's competitive by nature, though, and when she senses a good competition, she'll often times unknowingly go above and beyond in her endeavors. She also has a very tough interior beneath that good attitude and smile and has no problem standing her ground when she feels as if she's been mistreated or misled. History: In December of the year 2039, Will Ashford moved his family of six (Ellie had yet to be born) to Manhattan, New York in order for him to further a business deal he'd struck with a former Hogwarts classmate. A few weeks later, Gabriella Jayne Ashford was born, making her the only Ashford child to have ever been born outside Great Britain. Oddly enough, she's also the only Ashford child who doesn't have a twin sibling. Perhaps that may have contributed to her uniqueness then early success in show business, for it was sometime during her second Broadway show when she received the letter inviting her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Intrigued by the opportunity to learn magic and meet other magical children, Ellie convinced her parents to allow her not to be home-schooled like the older Ashford children. Will and Emma Ashford didn't need too much convincing, though. The two purebloods had been having a difficult time raising so many magical children in a city so heavily populated with muggles. After convincing Will's business partner to relocate the business to Great Britain, the Ashford family of seven packed up and moved back to Great Britain to send all five of their children to Hogwarts. A Gryffindor, Ellie attended Hogwarts from 2051 - 2058. During a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game in 2057, a Hufflepuff beater accidentally knocked a bludger right into Ellie's chest, knocking the Gryffindor keeper right off her broom. When the accident required immediate attention from the school's Healer and Ellie had to spend the remainder of the day in the Hospital Wing, she decided that she just might want to consider a future career in healing. The deal was sealed just after her graduation from Hogwarts, when she was accepted into Healer School at the age of seventeen. Upon graduating Healer School in 2061, Ellie moved back to Manhattan to once again try her luck in theater while she "found her place in the world." She played a minor role in a small Broadway show while working at Starbucks a few days out of the week. Ellie also attended a muggle university, where she studied a variety of topics from mathematics to botany to history. It was during her university years when she met and then briefly dated a muggle man by the name of Ryan Ashton Collins, a med school student with a promising future. When Ryan unexpectedly grew terminally ill and Ellie couldn't heal him the old-fashioned muggle way, she realized she missed healing and knew that she belonged back in the wizarding world in the career she had originally set out to be in. When she was notified of the Healer opening at Hogwarts school, Ellie immediately applied for the position. She was hired to fill the open spot shortly thereafter and made a permanent move back to the world she was born to be a part of. OOC: Gabriella Ashford was a character portrayed by Anna Banana . Category:Characters Category:Class of 2058 Category:Alumni Category:Staff Category:Healer Category:Gryffindor